


FLOWER PACK  (✿◕‿◕)

by lielabell



Series: Rough and Tumbl'd [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: FLOWER PACK, Flower Crowns, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Nothing Hurts, Ridiculous, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So…. what’s with the flowers?" Danny asks, reaching out as if to touch Stiles’s crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FLOWER PACK  (✿◕‿◕)

**Author's Note:**

> Totally inspired by [this post](http://lielabell.tumblr.com/post/54794807438/flower-pack-so-whats-with-the) on tumblr. IDEK any more, people. IDEK.

"So…. what’s with the flowers?" Danny asks, reaching out as if to touch Stiles’s crown. 

Stiles dodges back, slapping his hand away. "No touchie," he says, because The Emperor’s New Groove is _always_ relevant. 

"No, but seriously." Danny’s face is doing something that looks painful, what with the way confusion and disgruntlement are fighting each other. “You are wearing a flower crown. As is your trio of amigos. Even Lydia is sporting one. _Lydia_. Who once threatened to break my fingers if I ever wore finger-gloves again. She’s sporting a flower crown. In September. What gives."

"Aha ha ha," Stiles laughs weakly. "Um, maybe you should ask your boyfriend?" He lifts a shoulder and tries to grin.

Danny gives him a flat look in response. "Ethan isn’t my boyfriend and he also isn’t wearing a flower crown."

"Well, maybe he should be." 

"What, my boyfriend?" 

Stiles rolls his eyes. “No, why would I want that? He’s evil. Look into his eyes. Evil. Like Matt. God, your taste, could it be more terrible? Jesus, Danny. The flower crown. Maybe your creepy not-boyfriend who you’ve been seriously macking on since school started could help us all out by putting on the flower crown I so painstaking made for him."

Danny’s eyes narrow. "You made my boyfriend a flower crown?" he asks, his voice hostile. 

Stiles tosses his hands up in the air. "Seriously? That’s what you focus on? Dude." He sighs. "Whatever. Team Human out." He turns and starts to walk away, ignoring the way that Danny is shouting his name after him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY BUT THIS HAS TO BE PART OF THIS POST: 


End file.
